Chu kisses for Christmas!
by Haruka-Oneechan
Summary: Raichu was determined to make Volkner smile, one way or the other!


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone or happy holidays if you don't celebrate it! Here's my little contribution for Christmas. This is based from a headcanon I saw on Tumblr about Volkner's Raichu wearing a Santa hat with a mistletoe tied to its tail giving chu kisses and it's just too cute so I had to write it!  
><strong>

**It's been about a year or so since I last wrote fanfiction so I apologize if the characters seemed OOC, any grammar mistakes and awkward sentences. This fic is beta'ed by my lovely friend Jasmin-Liertha so hopefully, this fic would be a good read. I used Volkner's Diamond team sorely because of Ambipom and the layout of Sunyshore City is somewhat based from the games. Also, near the very end, you can just imagine or hum to the tune of Jingle Bells. It'll make sense, I assure you!**

**Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this little fic and may it'll make you smile!**

* * *

><p>With his little Santa hat perched comfortably between his ears and a mistletoe tied to his tail, Raichu stood on the snow blanketed sidewalk with a mission in mind.<p>

Commence operation make Volkner smile!

"Ambipom!" That familiar cry halted Raichu's first steps. The electric-type turned around to revealAmbipom walking towards him with a small red scarf and matching mittens in his twin tails. Just like the mistletoe, the purple simian expertly tied the scarf around Raichu's thick neck while he wore the woolly mits.

Now that he was sufficiently equipped for the cold weather, Raichu thanked his friend before he set out into the Christmas decorated streets.

* * *

><p>"Flint, why are we even doing this?" Volkner ground out through chattering teeth, arms crossed and expression sour. Sunyshore Market was not the place to be if one hated the cold. Since it lacked any sort of heating, this drove away the crowd they always attracted during normal days. As it was, there were only a handful of patrons besides them who braved the cold in search of merchandise. At least they came here through their own decision, unlike him.<p>

Even with his thick blue sweater and scarf, the chill still seeped into his bones, a sensation he most definitely did not enjoy. If it wasn't for his best friend, the man wouldn't have even taken a step outside of his warm house. Unlike his shivering self, Raichu and the others were most probably enjoying themselves in front of the fireplace.

"Because I haven't bought a present for Buck yet and you know how whiny the kid gets if I don't buy him the _perfect_ gift," Flint fired back, his gaze sweeping through the display rack. Despite the low temperatures, the Elite Four didn't seem to mind it at all. Volkner grumbled incomprehensibly. Why couldn't the other man suffer like him? If he was forced into misery, he wanted to drag down the cause of it with him.

Was he immune to the cold? Did all that heat he went through in his Elite chamber on a daily basis seep into his afro or something? Seriously, _why wasn't he affected?!_

"You could have done this on your own. You're a grown man. How hard is it to buy a present for a ten year old?" One way or another, he _would_make Flint suffer.

"What? And let you laze around indoors all day? That's boring man!" Flint whirled around to face the grumbly Leader, an incredulous look on his face. "Look around your city! The lights! The decorations! The carollers! The chicks in sexy Santa outfits! Who in their right mind wouldn't go out with all this festivity?"

"Me," Volkner instantly replied. "It's cold outside and I don't like the cold. Inside my house it's warm and _not cold_."

Flint grinned. "You're such a baby." At the blonde's dark glare, he raised his hands up in surrender, an exasperated sigh puffing through his lips. "Fine, fine. Give me another ten minutes and then we'll head back to your place." With that, Flint directed his attention back upon the various paraphernalia on display, leaving Volkner to sulk in silence.

* * *

><p>Sunyshore City looked… different.<p>

Raichu noticed the instant he walked past the PokemonCenter. If memory served him right, Flint mentioned something about the market in the midst of his Trainer's loud complaints when they went out earlier so he assumed that Sunyshore Market was the place they would be. He knew the directions like the back of his paw and yet, why had everything changed?

Like, he swore that taking a right turn from the Center would take him straight to the market but tall trees decorated with lights and ornaments, although pretty, blocked that usual path so he had to take a different route instead. Even then, all of the usual landmarks that Raichu looked for were either moved to a different location or removed altogether. This made his trek towards his Trainer much more difficult.

On the bright side, other people benefited from this detour. Whenever someone saw him in all his Christmasy glory waddling – the snow reached his underbelly and all the automatic streets were down due to said snow – down the street, they would approach, curiosity sparkling within their eyes with smiles tilting their lips. Once someone was close enough, Raichu would utter his attempt at HoHoHo before flicking his tail up, revealing the tied mistletoe.

Some just continued smiling till they leave while others caught on to his intention and stooped down so he could give them chu kisses on the cheek. Although he wanted to, Raichu refrained himself from sending a hint of electricity in those pecks. Mimicking those 'sparks' he heard humans spoke up whenever they kissed might not be a good idea. From what he could gather, most people would flinch away the moment they see sparking electricity and if that happened, it would defeat his purpose of making others – his original mission was still of utmost priority but he figured expanding his targets wouldn't be any trouble – happy.

"Thanks for the kiss Mr Raichu!" A young girl giggled before she went back to her awaiting mother.

"RaiRai!" Raichu waved goodbye till the mother-daughter pair disappeared from his line of sight. Now, where was he? Oh right, if he went straight it would lead him towards Vista Lighthouse but if he took a left here…

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I stood out here for half an hour, freezing my ass off by the way, waiting for you to buy the <em>perfect gift<em> and in the end, you just bought a lousy action figure which _you could have ordered online._" Volkner's tone dripped with undisguised venom once they exited the market. Without the tent draped overhead, it was terribly easy to feel the biting winds that breezed past.

Flint, with the wrapped package tucked underneath his armpit, had the decency to look sheepish. "Hey, I thought they'd be other choices to choose from. How should I know that the stuff they sold there sucked?"

Judging from Volkner's murderous expression, that wasn't the smartest thing to say. Before the blonde could reply with a scathing remark, high pitched squeals touched their ears.

"Aww, look at that! Ain't that the cutest thing ever?"

"Look, it's giving kisses!"

"What on Arceus' green earth are they talking about?" Flint asked to himself more than his companion, grey optics squinting as he tried to make out what all the fuss was about. This commotion distracted Volkner from his current ire and he followed Flint's example. A bunch of girls were crowding around something and—wait, why did that splotch of orange look so familiar?

"Volk, you're not gonna believe this." Cerulean gems shifted sideways where they saw Flint using his gloved hands to mimic binoculars. For some reason, his lips were twitching in that tell tale sign of suppressed amusement.

Brows furrowing in confusion, Volkner asked a bit irritably. "What? What did you see?"

Yup, definitely amused. He knew that Flint was barely holding in laughter right now. "Dude, it's your—"

"RaiRai!"

Volkner immediately whirled to the source of _his _Pokemon's cry and promptly gaped at what he saw. Raichu, his starter back when he was a Pikachu and closest partner, was excitedly toddling towards him in the most ridiculously... _cute_ get-up he had ever seen. Astutely ignoring Flint – who had fallen to the ground due to raucous laughter –and the dejected whines of the girls, he found himself automatically crouched as he waited for the electric rodent to reach him.

Volkner continued to stare in quiet astonishment until Raichu stood in front of him with the largest of smiles on his cherub face.

"RaiRaiRai!"

Raichu belted out energetically, swishing his tail up in the process.

"Is that a mistletoe?" Flint managed to choke out before submitting to the giggles once more.

Indeed, tied to Raichu's bolt shaped tail was the little green plant. Once more, Volkner's brows scrunched up. Wait a minute, wasn't there some sort of tradition during Christmas that involved mistletoes? Something about a… kiss?

Realization dawned upon the man as he finally understood the purpose for his Raichu's actions. Warmth flooded to Volkner's cheeks, lips morphing into a small frown. "Raichu, I—"

Big midnight orbs stared imploringly at his frowny Trainer, his tail with the mistletoe swishing about expectantly. One little kiss, that was all that he wanted.

Volkner stared hard at his starter Pokemon before heaving a deep sigh. "Alright, just one."

Raichu cried out his name happily at Volkner's approval. Leaning closer to his trainer's reddened cheeks, he placed several pecks and this time, he added the tiniest bit of electricity in them since he knew that Volkner could handle the spark.

Volkner grimaced ever so slightly at the stinging sensation but otherwise, he was relatively fine. The red tint dashed on his cheeks brightened though when he heard several _awws _from the people who saw this, the loudest unsurprisingly coming from Flint.

"Shut up." The sharp edge he was hoping for was lost due to his blushing face. Flint's grin widened before he turned to Raichu, tapping a finger to his cheek.

"Don't I get one Santa?"

Raichu nodded animatedly and in seconds, Flint was getting several electric charged smooches. Twin giggles erupted once Raichu finished.

"Wow!" Flint's hand went up to rub his tingly cheek, the grin still in place. "Now that's what I call a spark!"

Volkner had to admit, seeing two of the most precious figures in his life looking so happy together livened up his previously sour mood. He puffed out a small sigh before smiling ever so slightly, shaking his head in an affectionate way. Standing to full height, he offered a hand to Flint and in one smooth haul, the red haired man was on his feet as while.

Glancing down at his Raichu who looked up with a pleased smile, his own widened just a tad more. "Well Raichu, I'd usually admonish you for wandering out without permission but I'll let it slide this time."

Flint smacked his friend's shoulder. "Seriously Volk? You'd punish Santa Claus for spreading Christmas cheer?" He gasped dramatically. "How ice-cold is your heart?"

Volkner rolled his eyes, punching Flint's shoulder in retaliation. "Cut it with the drama and let's head back." A thoughtful silence briefly descended. "We'll take the long way this time." He smiled fondly at the electric mouse. "Santa still needs to spread good cheer, after all."

Raichu felt giddy with excitement. First he didn't get scolded for breaking house rules and now his Trainer was encouraging him to continue on with this? He could consider this operation a smashing success!

Flint draped a damp arm around Volkner's shoulder. "Aww, you're not such a Grinch after all." He then pointed forward. "Now, let's go! Maybe Raichu would get lucky and score kisses with hot chicks! We could get their numbers that way!"

Shoving the extra weight off and feeling immensely satisfied when he saw Flint falling flat on his face, Volkner stuffed his hands deep within his pockets as he started to walk. Ignoring his friend's spluttered yells about how the gift for Buck was ruined from the tumble, the man heaved a deep sigh. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. _

"RaiRaiRai! RaiRaiRai! RaiRaiRai RaiRai~"

_At least Raichu's having fun. _


End file.
